


The Difference Between Good and Bad and Light and Dark

by Marya_Dmitrievna__Le_terrible_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Hermione Granger, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Gen, Good Slytherins, Magical Core, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marya_Dmitrievna__Le_terrible_Dragon/pseuds/Marya_Dmitrievna__Le_terrible_Dragon
Summary: The entire prophecy of the-boy-who-might-have-lived is heard, but ancient ideas and magic find a way for the Dark Lord to kill them. That is by having a daughter, Hermione, as the Athena to his Zeus.How different is Hermione as the daughter of the Dark Lord?No one doubts Hermione is a dark witch, but is she evil?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

5th August, 1979

“My Lord.”  
“What is it Severus?”  
“A prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawny, regarding your downfall, my Lord. Dumbledore believes it to be true.”  
“Show me.”  
Both walked to the pensive, and the Dark Lord watched the prophecy.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.”

“And you said Dumbledore believes this?”  
“He hired her as the Divination professor, I doubt he would if he did not believe the prophecy at least somewhat.”  
“I see. So he is not yet born. See if you can find out anything more.”  
“Of course my Lord.”

“Lucius.”  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
“Recently, a prophecy was made, of someone capable of bringing my downfall. You can find the memory in the pensive. I trust you to find a way to get rid of this boy. It said he would have power I am not aware of, I do not wish to be caught off guard, Lucius.”  
“Of course not, my Lord.”  
“Tell me what resources you need, and keep me up to date. I will not accept failure Lucius.”  
“Of course not, my Lord.”

6th August, 1979

Lucius Malfoy and a few other Death Eaters researched thousands of Dark Arts literature, searching for a solution.  
“What would the Dark Lord not be aware of, that a child would have?”  
“We don’t even know who the boy is, I don’t see how we can narrow it down,” one Death Eater muttered.  
“What do we know about the situation so far?” Lucius demanded.  
“The boy able to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born at the end of July, next year. He has a power the Dark Lord is not aware of,” Nott responded impatiently.  
“It’s not like the boy could kill him. How many horcruxes does the Dark Lord have now, four?”  
“He has three. Wait, that’s it. The horcruxes, the first person to create one, Herpo the foul. He used ancient Greek magic. Maybe it has a way to indirectly kill the boy.”  
“I have some scrolls on Greek magic,” Malfoy added.  
“I have an idea, it could take a few days,” said Nott.  
“Okay, find me as soon as you find anything.”  
“I will.”

7th August, 1979

Nott apparated to Greece to search for Herpo the Foul. Nothing has been heard about him in nearly 900 years.

“What are you looking for?” an old woman asked Nott.  
“Do you know of a Herpo the Foul?” he asked.  
“Yes, he used to live in the house near my relatives. He was born in 200 BCE, created his horcrux in 150 BCE, and bred his basilisk in 75 BCE. The basilisk died in 925 AD, but had a child in 900 AD. When the second basilisk was going to die in the late 19th century, Herpo had the basilisk destroy his horcrux and kill him as it died. He didn’t think he could live with another one dying.”  
“You seem to know a lot about him.”  
“My father went to his house after he died, and looked through his journals. He told me some of the interesting stories.”  
“Is there any way I could look at his journals or scrolls?”  
“My family did it, I wouldn’t be able to tell you no without being a hypocrite. Follow me.”

“Lucius, I have an idea.”  
“Yes?”  
“How familiar are you with Greek Mythology?”  
“I am aware, what did you find?”  
“The Dark Lord could bear a child like Zeus did with Athena. And she could use his magic to kill the boy. We would have the magic that he isn’t aware of.”  
“I see, I will look into this.”

After a week of researching Nott’s idea, Lucius had made little progress.  
“Lucius.”  
“Yes, my Lord?”  
“How is the solution to my problem coming?”  
“I have an idea, my Lord,” Lucius stammered.  
“And this idea is?” the Dark Lord prompted.  
“For you to bear a child, as Zeus did Athena. You would be able to channel your magic through the child and kill the boy that way.”  
“Ah, how promising is this idea?”  
“Quite promising, my Lord.”  
“I see, I quite like the idea. They could become quite the weapon, I’m sure. Was this your own idea, Lucus?”  
“Unfortunately not, my Lord. The principle idea was from Nott.”  
“Ah, Mr. Nott. If you succeed in this Lucius, I promise you will be quite well compensated, as will as Mr. Nott.”  
“Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord.”  
“You have five weeks.To make this successful or a new idea. I will leave you to it.”  
“Understood, my Lord.”

26th August, 1979

“Severus.”  
“Lucius.”  
“I wonder, have you heard of my task from the Dark Lord?”  
“I have not.”  
“Yes, well I was tasked with finding a way for the Dark Lord to escape the boy mentioned in the prophecy you warned him of.”  
“Yes, how are you planning on doing so, Lucius?”  
“That’s what I came to you for, Severus. How familiar are you with the Greek Goddess Athena?”  
“I find I do not understand to what you are alluding, Lucius.”  
“The Dark Lord will bear a child capable of channeling other sources of magic. The last part is where I thought you could help, Severus.”  
“That is quite an interesting idea, indeed. You want the child to be able to absorb magic?”  
“Yes.”  
“If I remember my mythology correctly, Zeus consumes the mother of Athena. So, we simulate this with the Dark Lord drinking a potion containing the life of the child.”  
“Would you be able to do this, Severus?”  
“I believe so, but I will need to work with you to see exactly what you want in the child.”  
“How long will this take?”  
“How long do we have?”  
“Three and a half weeks.”  
“That should be long enough.”

2nd September, 1979

“Must the child be born from his forehead?”  
“I suppose not.”  
“I have an idea, it will take sixteen days to brew, it will be drinkable on the nineteenth if I start tomorrow.”  
“Perfect. If I may, what are you planning on brewing? And what do we need?”  
“You will be responsible for forming a body. Other than that, you will need a vial of blood from the Dark Lord, a strong yet disposable magical object, and a dragon’s wing. Other than those, I have everything necessary for the potion.”  
“A dragon’s wing?”  
“Yes the joint can be crushed, and will cause the child to be able to absorb a great deal of magic. However, it will not overwhelm them.”  
“Thank you, Severus.”  
“Anything for the Dark Lord, Lucius.”  
“And the child will be able to channel the magic of the Dark Lord?”  
“They will be able to channel the magic from all objects, and eventually all people at will. If the Dark Lord permits it, and creates a channel it should work.”

18th September, 1979

“Lucius.”  
“My Lord.”  
“How is your plan going? Successful, I hope.”  
“Very successful, my Lord. The child will be born tomorrow, if that pleases my Lord.”  
“Yes, that pleases me very much. I heard that you and Narcissa were expecting as well.”  
“Yes, due in the beginning of June.”  
“And Malfoy’s are famous for having a single, male child.”  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
“I think I shall have a daughter, and that she will be engaged to your son. Is that compensation for saving me from this awful prophecy, Lucius?”  
“Yes, my Lord. That is very gracious of my Lord.”  
“I thought so, is there anything you need from me for the birth of my daughter?”  
“Tomorrow I will need a fresh vial of your blood.”  
“Very well. When will she be born?”  
“15:16, my Lord.”  
“I will write up the betrothal papers tomorrow evening, Lucius.”

“Tom, I have been expecting you.”  
“You have, have you?”  
“Yes, I assume you are going to kill me.”  
“Avada Kedavra.”  
“He didn’t fight back?” Nott asked reluctantly.  
“It appears he didn’t have a wand to defend himself with. He gave up loyalty of the Elder Wand, he’s had it since 1945.”  
“He knew I was going to defeat him, and he didn’t want me to wield it.”  
Nott was wary that the Dark Lord would bring destruction at this news, so he stayed out of the way.  
“That’s too bad, but I have other uses for it.”

“Nott.”  
“My Lord.”  
“Tomorrow, my daughter will be born, I have you to thank for that. I ask that you be the child’s Godfather.”  
“It would be my honor, my Lord.”

19th September, 1979

“How did you do this, Severus?”  
“I used a base of the reciprocal of Draught of Living Death, Draught of Dying Life, then added the crushed dragon joint, then it absorbed the magic of the Elder Wand causing it to be dissolved completely. Gave that to the body before using a revival potion.”  
“Well done, Severus.”  
“The Elder Wand?” Nott asked.  
“Dumbledore made sure that it would not be loyal to me when I took it from him. It was loyal to no one, so we gave it to her.”  
“When do we plan to kill the boy, my Lord?” Nott asked.  
“She will have to kill him. I was thinking late 1981.To give us enough time to be able to learn how to channel her magic..”  
“How do you feel about having created life, Severus?”  
“Oh, that reminds me, my Lord, there are some differences in her to normal witches.”  
“I could have assumed as much, what are they?”  
“She will not have a magical core, that’s the main one, my Lord.”  
“What, exactly, does that mean?”  
“There is not much research, everyone is assumed to have one, but I trust that this journal is mostly accurate,” Snape said before handing the Dark Lord a journal titled “A study of the Magical Core, in my own Experience and Conjecture by Merlin.”  
“By Merlin?”  
“He is the last recorded wizard or witch to be born without a magical core. From what I have read, it means she will not be able to do some forms of magic like casting a Patronus or legilimency, but other forms of magic will be easier, and will be without bounds in their power.”  
“I appreciate your insight, Severus.”  
“Of course, my Lord.”

5th August, 1980

“Lily.”  
“Severus.”  
“It has been a while, has it not?”  
“Almost a year.”  
“How have you been?”  
“James and I had a son, he was born on the 31st, Harry.”  
Severus stiffened, “Of July?”  
“Yes, when else?”  
“How much do you know about the prophecy by Sybill Trelawney?”  
“Do you believe in that?”  
“Dumbledore does. I do not think he would put such faith in something that is fake.”  
“I guess. Dumbledore will probably have the three of us go into hiding soon, as well as the Longbottom’s.”  
“Lily, I wouldn’t defy him.”  
“Do you still work with him?” Lily asked with scorn.  
“I am a spy in the ranks of the Death Eaters, Dumbledore knows this.”  
“Who are you actually spying on?”  
“I assure you, my loyalties are with you, Lily.”

“Now that we have no worries about the boy, we shall continue to take over Britain. I want us able to take complete control the night after the boy dies. Malfoy, continue to make contacts in the Ministry, enough to have your opinion be the only one that matters. Snape, continue to spy for the Order. Nott, continue to gather support from the pure-blood families. I know we have twenty-one of the twenty-eight, I don’t think the others are worth it though.”

31st October, 1981

“Today, we will kill the only one capable of destroying me. Snape, to compensate for your actions that led this plan, you may take the boy’s mother when we go inside. If she gets in the way of killing the Potter boys, she will not survive. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
Snape went in the house first, went to Lily, and before anyone inside the house had noticed, took her away with side-along apparition.  
James stood between Voldemort and Harry, so the Dark Lord killed James with the killing curse. The Dark Lord cast a charm on his daughter, linking his magic to hers before sending murderous intent at Potter.  
Hermione Delphini Riddle succeeded in killing Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

What has happened for Voldemort and his Death Eaters between 1981 and 1991, The Dark side has taken over all of Wizarding Britain, Nott is the Minister of Magic in Britain, Malfoy in France, Snape in Asia already under a continental ministry, and Dolohov in Russia. Most of Eurasia has fallen to the dark or is unknowingly controlled by it. It was figured out that Hermione became an Alpha-Horcrux, the only way to kill Voldemort is to kill Hermione, and if Hermione dies, so does the Dark Lord. The next plan is to turn Australia into a place for all muggle-borns to become acquainted with the magical world from birth. Any attempts in the Americas resulted in the United States’ use of the wizarding version of the Monroe Doctrine. The Dark Lord has control in Northern Africa, but the continent is not vital to his plans yet. Lily was saved from 31st October, 1981, but ultimately died in 1983 from a supposed illness, which was actually Snape painlessly poisoning her to end her suffering since her son and husband had died. Bellatrix tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom for defying the Dark Lord three times, they are in a coma from the Cruciatus Curse’s effects. The trio’s childhoods will be brought up in conversations and there will be flashbacks to it.   
Teachers and Subjects:  
Headmaster: Travers, a Death Eater  
Care of Magical Creatures: Kettleburn  
Dark Arts: Amycus Carrow  
Divination: Trelawney  
Charms: Flitwick  
Flying: Hooch  
Astronomy: Sinistra  
Herbology: Sprout  
Arithmancy: Vector  
Potions: Slughorn  
Transfiguration: McGonagall  
Ancient Runes: Babbling  
History of Magic: Alecto Carrow  
Muggle Studies: Abolished  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Replaced

5th August, 1991 

“Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?” Theo asked Hermione and Draco.  
“I can’t wait for school to start. Think about all of the things we’ll get to learn about.”  
“Like your father has made your education up to this point anywhere near lacking,” Draco rolled his eyes.  
“It’ll be different now though, won’t it.”  
“I guess.”  
“Draco, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?” Theo asked.  
“I think so. We have a few more hours until my Father takes us.”  
“I’m ready.”

The trio was getting their robes adjusted at Madame Malkin’s when distinguishable red hair was seen.   
“Oh, look. Weasels,” Draco mocked.  
“I’m surprised they’ve even come into this shop. I mean, you'd think they’d spend their precious galleons on something you can’t charm to the right size,” Hermione fake-whispered.  
“Oh, look it’s the girl that’s been murdering in cold blood since she was two,” Ronald Weasley retorted.  
“And you’re the one stupid enough to provoke me?”  
“You’re so funny, let’s get out of here.”  
“Realize you can’t afford the robes and the books with your father’s weasel money? So sad,” Theo mocked.

“12", Ash, Kelpie hair, Pliable,” Garrick Oliivander told Theo with his second attempt at a wand.  
“11" ebony with a phoenix feather core,” Olivander gave Draco.  
“10¾" long, made of vine wood, and a dragon heartstring core, ” Hermione got after three previous wands failed to choose Hermione.

Shopping completed, the trio returned to Malfoy Manor.  
“Calling me a cold blooded killer. Like he could control what he did at two.”  
“Like he remembers what he did this morning.”  
“He wasn’t even capable of simple thoughts then.”  
“He’s still not.”

31st August, 1991

“To the next generation of Slytherins!” Everyone drank to that.  
“How long do you think it will take for the hat to put you into Slytherin? If we were betting on this,” Hermione said to the other two.  
“I say it hits my head, two seconds later, I’m in,” Theo responded.  
“The second it touches a single hair on my head,” Draco said with a smirk.  
“What do you think about Hermoine? I mean she’s an heir to the house, and exemplifies the traits of Slytherin. I say, when you’re a foot away from it, it looks at you and yells Slytherin.”  
“I think she picks the hat up, the second her finger touches the hat, it knows.”  
“Who do we sit with on the train?” Hermione asked.  
“The three of us, of course. We could try to sit by ourselves, I guess.”  
“We can try, at least.”  
“Hermione, have you already read the books until our N.E.W.T. years yet?” Theo joked.  
“Not yet, I’m finishing up the supplementary O.W.L year texts, though.”  
“I was joking, Hermione.”  
“I was pretty sure of that, Theo. However, I was not.”

1st September, 1991

The trio were side-along apparated to Platform 9 ¾ . They gave formal goodbyes to the Nott’s that brought them before finding an empty compartment. After being alone in their compartment for five minutes, someone opened the door. It was Neville Longbottom. He closed the door quickly. Hermione excused herself, and went to find Neville.   
“Neville, I want to give you this. It is a potion that will wake your parents from their coma. There are side-effects, though. It is a binding magical contract. Owl it to them when we get to Hogwarts.”  
“Why are you giving this to me? How do I know if it’s real?”  
“What Bellatrix did to your parents, it wasn’t, they had no way to protect themselves from that. As far as trusting me, I gave you a recipe, have the healers at St. Mungo’s check to see if they think it would work. They can’t brew it themselves, they wouldn’t have a necessary ingredient. This will only work for your parents, Neville. Tell them not to try it on anyone else.”  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
“Say nothing, I don’t want anything from you. The only things I need from this are required with the magical contracts.”

“Why did you leave?”  
“I had to give someone something they needed.”  
“Who?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“I guess not,” Theo reasoned.

The trio got off of the train, went on the boats to Hogwarts, heard the speech from McGonagall about the houses, and heard the song from the hat.  
…   
“Malfoy, Draco.”  
The hat brushed a single hair on Draco’s head before shouting out, “SLYTHERIN.”  
“Nott, Theodore.”  
The hat settled on top of Theo’s head before shouting out, “SLYTHERIN.”  
…  
“Riddle, Hermione.”  
“SLYTHERIN.”  
Hermione smirked before walking to the table.  
“I didn’t think it was possible for the hat to sort that fast,” said Draco, amazed.  
“Surely that can’t count, Headmaster,” McGonagall said while looking at Headmaster Travers.  
“If the hat is that confident, I don’t think it my place to question it.”

“Murderer,” George snarled.  
“Death Eater scum,” Fred agreed.  
“She’s really not that bad, is she?” Neville asked.  
“She’s a Slytherin and a cold blooded killer, what part of that shows she could be a good person?” a Gryffindor asked.  
“She gave me a way to wake up my parents, I don’t think she’s evil.”  
“I wouldn’t trust her anything. You’re not actually going to owl them the potion, are you?”  
“I’m willing to do anything to get my parents back. Gran would let me get my own wand,” Neville said, and grew into a mutter for the last sentence.  
“And it’s not like there isn’t a cost that comes with drinking the potion,” Neville added.   
“What do you have to do?” Fred and George asked.  
“It says ‘no one that has ever been or ever becomes a Longbottom can practice any harm on any member; past, present, or future; of Slytherin without physical provocation.’”  
“Your family would have to leave the Order.”  
“But they would be back.”

“Zabini, Blaise.”  
A few seconds later, “SLYTHERIN.”  
“Zabini,” both Draco and Theo chimed.  
“So you’re the infamous Blaise Zabini,” Hermione said fondly.  
“Wow, Hermione Riddle calling me infamous, I’m charmed.”  
“Oh, that’s right, I keep forgetting you two haven’t met yet,” Theo added.  
“I think I’ve been with Father all the times you saw him.”  
“How have you been Zabini?” Draco asked.  
“Mother’s gotten married again.”  
“How many husbands is that?”  
“Six, he should make it until, I don’t know, third year?”  
“Sounds about right.”

“Students, I would like to give a brief speech before we eat. Welcome to all of the first years, welcome back to all of the second through seventh years. Tomorrow morning, your schedules will be passed out by your head of house. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Anyone found there will face detention with the Carrows. Let us have our feast now.”

“So, who do we have in our year?” Theo asked.  
“There’s Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and the four of us,” Draco answered.  
“Hello, I heard you talking about the Slytherin’s in our year, and thought I should introduce myself. I’m Pansy Parkinson.”  
“Theo Nott.”  
“Draco Malfoy.”  
“I’m Daphne Greengrass,” Daphne said, sitting across from Pansy.  
Pansy started fawning over Draco and Theo.  
“I wouldn’t,” Hermione muttered to Pansy.  
Yet Pansy persisted. Hermione glared at the girl. Draco and Theo were both amused that Pansy wasn’t listening to Hermione.  
“And you are?” Pansy sneered.  
“Hermione.”  
“Hermione who?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough exactly what type of person I am, Parkinson.”  
“Weren’t you listening to the sorting ceremony? She’s Hermione Riddle. I wouldn’t want to get on her dark side, Pansy,” Daphne muttered to Pansy.  
“Are you going to tell your father about this?” Pansy asked, scared.  
“Why would I tell my father? Soon enough you’ll realize you should be much more afraid of me than you are of my father. Especially here at Hogwarts.”

That night, Pansy was trying to sleep, but was intrigued when she saw Hermione start walking out of the dorms.  
‘It’s after curfew, where is she going? I guess I’ll have to follow her,’ Pansy thought.  
Pansy followed Hermione to the second floor. Into a bathroom. Pansy became more suspicious.   
Pansy could not understand what Hermione said, but one of the sinks began to sink, and a tunnel was exposed. Hermione passed through it. Pansy decided to go back to the common room, as she was afraid from what Hermione had said earlier.

Hermione woke up inside the Chamber of Secrets, not remembering how she got there. She closed her eyes. Remembering that there would be a basilisk.   
What would happen if I looked at you? She asked.  
There is a charm, then you could look at me.   
What is the charm?  
It is supposed to be instinctual to all descendants of Salazar Slytherin.  
Hermione cast the charm, not exactly realizing what she was saying, but the intent was unmistakable.  
What do you require of me? The basilisk asked her.  
You wish to go out?  
Yes, I do.  
Not yet, and when you do, it won’t be muggle-borns. We don’t need to purge the school of them or anything like that. I might let you out for the people you see bullying others, but no Slytherins, okay.

“Hermione snuck out past curfew, she went to the bathroom on the second floor. I mean, if you’re going to break the rules, at least go somewhere interesting. But then she said something, and the sink disappeared. There was this tunnel, and she went into it!”  
“Draco, she went to the Chamber of Secrets? I thought she was going to wait at least a week before doing that,” Theo muttered to Draco.  
“Maybe she changed her mind? She didn’t say anything to me about it.”   
Hermione walked into the common room and back into her dorm.  
“I guess we can ask her ourselves.”

“Hermione, why did you go into the Chamber of Secrets? We thought you were going to wait.”  
“I didn’t. Well, I mean I did, but I just woke up there. It was like I was drawn there or something.”  
“Weird.”  
“I know, right. I can look at the basilisk now, too. There’s a charm.”  
“Are you going to use it?’”  
“Not yet, I still have my own plans. And father’s too.”

2nd September, 1991 Great Hall

“So today we have Herbology with Ravenclaw, then Charms with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Hufflepuff, and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff.”  
“At least we don’t have to deal with any pesky Gryffindors.”

“Hermione, when can we go to the Chamber of Secrets with you?”  
“Do you really want to go down there?”  
“Yes. Very much.”  
“How do you plan on going into a girls’ bathroom?”  
‘’Do people use that bathroom, I thought it was haunted?’’  
“It is, I guess if you really want to, we can go there on Wednesday, on our way back from Astronomy. Tell Draco.”

4th September, 1991

Astronomy was interesting, but Theo’s mind was focused on finally visiting the Chamber of Secrets. He had heard some of the stories about it from the Dark Lord. 

Hermione was nervous about taking Theo and Draco into the Chamber of Secrets. What if the charm didn’t work and they were petrified? What if they wanted it to hunt down all of the muggle-borns? ‘I mean I’m not exactly a fan of muggle-borns, but they don’t deserve to get hurt. What have they done to me? What harm could they possibly do?’ Hermione thought during the lesson.

“Okay, so here it is. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.” Hermione cast the charm on both boys, hoping she was successful.   
Open  
Hello, you have returned. And you have brought others, protected from my gaze.  
Yes, this is Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott.  
Do I get to have some fun now?  
Not yet.  
“Theo, Draco, what should we do with the Basilisk?”  
“Didn’t your father tell you what to do?”  
“Sort of. His plans don’t come into play until later.”  
“Can you tell us what they are?”  
“I’m not supposed to tell you until right before we enact them. Well you’ve seen this place, we can look around more later.”  
“Before we do anything, we have to make sure Parkinson won’t talk.”  
“Why don’t you show her one of the reasons she has to be afraid of you?”  
“I think I will.”

5th September, 1991

In the Slytherin common room, Pansy was flipping through a Witch Weekly when Hermione, Draco, and Theo approached her.   
“You’re not going to tell anyone what you know about the Chamber of Secrets, okay?”  
“The Chamber of What?”  
“The tunnel you were telling the other Slytherins about? You aren’t going to tell anyone that you saw me over there.”  
“And why shouldn’t I.”  
Hermione cast a spell of Pansy, and the number 109 appeared above her left arm.  
“What is this?”  
“It;s the number of rings surrounding your magical core. The more there are, the thicker they are around your core, meaning the stronger your magic. They grow back about four per day. Tell me when it says twenty.”  
The numbers started to drop slowly as Hermione absorbed Pansy’s magic. When the number was at 42, Pansy told Hermione to stop.  
“Well aren’t you clever? I was testing to see if you would follow instructions.” Hermione kept absorbing the magic until it read fifteen levels. “Should we obliviate her?”  
“I don’t think she’ll tell anyone. Scared of you turning her into a Squib.”  
“Oh, I forgot to mention. If the number of rings gets to zero, you can’t regenerate them anymore. So your magical core basically dies with nothing to generate magic with. I told you, you should be more afraid of me than my father.” 

“We have flying lessons today,” said Draco, excitedly.  
“With the Gryffindors,” Theo complained.  
“I know, we get to show them our far superior skills.”  
“Boys and flying,” Hermione muttered.  
“It all has to do with their future obsession with Quidditch,” Daphne told her.  
“Future?” Hermione joked.

“Good Afternoon, class,” Madam Hooch introduced.  
“Good afternoon, Madame Hooch,” the class, mostly the Gryffindors, responded.  
“Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for, step up to the left side of your broom. Come on, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom, and say ‘up.’”  
The class says up to their brooms. Draco’s and Theo’s brooms came up the first time, while Hermione’s and Crabbe’s came up the second. All of the Slytherins had their brooms before the second of the Gryffindors had theirs. Ron’s broom hit him in the face.  
“The broom’s supposed to hit your hand, not your face. Can you really not tell the difference?” Pansy mocked.  
”Once you take hold of your broom, I want you to mount it,” Madam Hooch instructed.  
At this point, Neville started to fly uncontrollably. When Madam Hooch did not seem able to stop him, Hermione took out her wand and cast aresto momentum, to slow him down. Madam Hooch got on one of the brooms and bought Neville down.  
“Thank you Miss Riddle, but you aren’t supposed to have your want out in class. I’ll have to take five points from Slytherin. But for your quick thought and helping another student, I will give Slytherin twenty-five points.” Hermione smirked.  
“Class is dismissed, I’m taking Neville to the hospital wing.”  
“Well that was hilarious. Why did you stop him?”  
“I got us points, didn’t I?”

7th September, 1991

That weekend, Neville received permission to visit his parents at St. Mungo’s.  
He had the healers inspect the potion, they said it would work. His parents were back. His Gran was ecstatic, and he got his own wand. The contract was enacted similar to a blood curse. But Neville didn’t care.

9th September, 1991

“When can we go back to the Chamber?” Theo asked.  
“I suppose we can go after dinner.”  
“Thanks Hermione.”  
“Why are you so obsessed with the place?”  
“It’s just cool, and I don’t know. Only we can go.”

The trio went to the Chamber of Secrets once again.  
Hello.  
Hermione.  
I have a question.  
Yes?  
How does your allegiance work? If my father were to come here, and we said opposing things, who would you listen to?  
You have opened the Chamber of Secrets, it called to you in a way it did not to your father, but his ideals align more with what Salazar’s did. The Chamber is yours now.   
Good.  
I’ll be using you quite a bit while I’m here. Can you show me what else the Chamber holds?  
Of course.  
“I’ve won the Chamber’s allegiance.”  
“Is it like a wand?”  
“Does the Chamber pick the witch?”  
“I guess so.”

“That murderer needs to pay!” Ron exclaimed. “Y’know, Harry would’ve been ‘ere this year. We might’ve been friends. An’ she took that from me.”  
“What are you thinking of?” asked Dean.  
“We should give her what she deserves. Are you with me Dean?”  
“She and all the Death Eaters don’t want people like me to have magic, yes I’ll do whatever it takes to give her what she deserves.”  
“Any ideas?”  
“She should be tortured for all of the muggle-borns her father tortures.”  
“We’ll need to get some of the older years to help. She could fight off the two of us.”  
“You’ve got three brothers in school right now.”  
“Percy would never get caught breaking the rules. And Fred and George wouldn’t want blood on their hands, they could distract her with a prank though.”  
“What if we assure that he wouldn’t get caught?”  
“I don’t think so. He’s too rule-abiding and pragmatic to do anything to put his future in jeopardy. What we should do is get some of the sixth and seventh year muggle-borns, see if they want justice.”  
“Alright. You take that Ravenclaw seventh year, Mary Elizabeth. I’ll get it, is she it?There don’t seem to be many muggle-borns at Hogwarts.”  
“You could go to blood traitors like my family. The Abbotts have one in sixth year, she’s cousins with Hannah. What’s her name, Sarah?”  
“You ask here, I’ll ask Mary.”  
“Okay, I’ll do it tomorrow. I have so much homework I have no idea how to do.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Wait, what if we got that muggle-born ghost to keep an eye on her. Myrtle?”  
“You’re a genius.”

10th September, 1991

“The Unforgivable Curses, that used to be able to get you sent straight to Azkaban, who can give me one?” Amycus Carrow asked the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
All of the Slytherins were making eye-contact with the floor.  
“How about you?” he asked of Lavender.  
“The Cruciatus Curse,”  
“Yes, the torture curse. And you?” he asked Pansy.  
“The Imperious Curse,” Pansy said, smirking.  
“Very good. Hermione, the final Unforgivable Curse?”  
“Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse.”  
“You would know a lot about that one, wouldn’t you?” came from Ron.  
“He’ll pay for that,” Hermione muttered so only Draco could hear her.  
“Weasley or Amycus?”

“Moving on, class, I will spend three lessons this week going over each Unforgivable, and on Friday we will have a special assignment. Today, I will go over the Cruciatus Curse, also known as the Torture Curse. ”  
“It causes extreme pain, but leaves no marks of said pain. It forces your magical core to fire off your pain receptors. Long exposure to the curse can cause permanent brain damage.”

“What if we used the Cruciatus against Granger? I mean surely we can learn how to cast it, and even as first years, it’ll be painful.”  
“I don’t know,” Dean replied.  
“I thought you wanted to torture her!”  
“I’m saying it’ll be so much worse if we have experience. Some objects, he said it caused them to shatter. We use it on items that we don’t care about.”  
“Okay, where do we practice?”  
“How about Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. We get her on our side, and practice there.”  
“Okay. After dinner.”  
“Meet you there.”

“Are you three okay, since that lesson in Dark Arts, you’ve been subdued?”  
“You didn’t tell him about any of it?” Hermione asked quietly.  
“No.”  
“I didn’t seem right to tell him without your permission,” Theo answered.

7th November, 1980

“Pliri vasanistiria,” Bellatrix Lestrange cast on the one-year-old child ‘full torture’. The curse was worse than the Cruciatus, it worked on Hermione. The infant squirmed and cried.   
“Pliri vasanistiria,” she cast again.  
Hermione was given the most obscure torture curses, Bellatrix even made a few. And she would cast them until Hermione was immune.  
And this one would grow with the tolerance of the person it's cast on. Bellatrix would learn this, and developed a new favorite torture method. Victims would have no physical signs of torture, and the magical core was not interfered with.

“It started with the Cruciatus Curse, once they found out it didn’t work on me, they wanted to see what did. Then my father told Bellatrix to make me immune to all of them. She did, of course, by cursing me with them until I learned how to absorb the magic from them or for the pain to just always be numb. I am my father’s weapon, after all. My father has never harmed me, none of our fathers have, but they’ve been responsible for our pain, so much pain. Sorry, I need to go.”  
“Did that happen to you too?” Blaise asked the solemn Draco and Theo.  
“Fortunately, not. We had to watch. From when we were five or so, we had to watch when Hermione was tortured. Every time. Told if we tried to help, we would get the curse too.”  
“She took so much pleasure in it, Bellatrix. I did, one time. I tried to help her, we were nine and I just couldn’t watch it any longer. I thought, if she were torturing me, Hermione wouldn’t have to deal with it, but no. She brought in the Carrows to keep doing the curse on her, while Bellatrix did it on me. Hermione blamed herself. From then on, she wouldn’t even look at us, pretending we weren’t there.”  
“I kept track, from ages five to ten, when Bellatrix stopped the near daily torture sessions, there were nearly thirteen hundred torture curses. The first day of a new curse would last until Hermione passed out, Hermione recognized it and learned how to wandlessly and wordlessly knock herself out, but Bellatrix would use a potion to wake her back up again.”  
“How much more is there to this?” Blaise asked worried.  
“So much, but most of it revolves around Hermione, so if she tells you, I’ll give you my perspective, but she has to be okay with it,” Theo answered.  
“How did she not go mad, with all that torturing. Doesn’t it cause you to go insane?”  
“There’s a potion, my Godfather created it. It has a final touch by whoever tortured them, and it relieves their torturing impact on their sanity.”  
“Isn’t your Godfather the Minister for Magic in Asia?”  
“That’s mostly a front. He is the Minister for Magic, but he’s the lead potioneer figuring out Hermione’s immortality without going to the extent Riddle went to.”  
“Her father got very obsessed with her being the ‘perfect weapon,’ he barely treats her like a daughter. He has most of the Asian labs dedicated to finding the perfect conditions to use her powers, but make sure she doesn’t die,” Theo added.  
“She’ll have to die eventually, or is that what they’re preventing?” at Draco’s nod he asked, “Why?”   
“That’s definitely something Hermione will have to tell you.”

Hermione was in her dorm, the Slytherins had their own small rooms. She had cast a silencing spell wandlessly.  
“What if he makes me do it? I don’t want to kill anyone else.” Hermione sobbed to herself. Half an hour later, Draco and Theo found her.  
“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, dried tears over her face.  
“Making sure you’re okay.”  
“After that conversation,” Theo added.  
“What if he makes me kill someone again? To make a horcrux, this time. I don’t want to kill anyone.”

Ron and Dean were practicing the Cruciatus in the second floor bathroom.  
“How did you get it to shatter, mine is just bending,” Ron complained.  
“I’m imagining its her. We have to have intent to harm anyway.”  
“I can do that, crucio.”  
“What are you boys doing in here?” Myrtle asked.  
“Practicing the Cruciatus Curse, we’re going to use it on Hermione, for what her family does to muggle-borns. You won’t tell on us, will you Myrtle?”  
“Who would believe me if I told them that?” Myrtle asked before leaving the bathroom.  
“I was thinking we could attack on Friday, the Slytherins have Astronomy. So, on their way back, they’ll be tired. We just have to get Hermione away from the others. How do we do that.”  
“We could get one of our housemates to ask her a question. She’ll tell the others to go ahead, we show up the girl knows to realize we were there or something. Lavender could pretend to be lost.”  
“Great idea.”

13th September, 1991

“It’s Friday the 13th, what do you think today will bring?”  
“I don’t really believe in superstition, it’s like divination, pointless,” Hermione criticized.  
“Fair enough.”  
“You don’t believe in divination? Or superstition, Hermione you can’t say things like that, and on Friday the 13th no less,” Daphne criticized.  
“You really believe in Divination?” Hermione mocked.  
“Of course I do. You should too, it was the whole reason you were born, right? To kill the boy prophesied to be able to stop the Dark Lord.”  
“I think it's time to head to class,” Hermione gave a look to Draco and Theo.  
“Double potions, Dark Arts, Herbology, and Astronomy.”  
“Do you know anything about what Amycus was talking about? A special assignment,” Theo asked.  
“No clue.”  
“I don’t know what it is, but I’m not looking forward to it,” Hermione answered.

Potions went well, except for Neville and Ron’s no cauldrons blew up.

In Dark Arts, Amycus Carrow paired all of the students up, the partners were on the board. The desks had been cleared from the room.   
“Stand with your partner like you would in a duel. You are going to be using the Imperious Curse on one another. The rules, don’t kill anyone,” he said, smiling.  
“He can’t be serious.”  
Pansy Parkinson-Daphne Greengrass  
Blaise Zabini-Theodore Nott  
Vincent Crabbe-Gregory Goyle  
Hermione Riddle-Draco Malfoy  
“Draco, you can practice all you want, you know it won’t work. And I refuse to use the Unforgivables.”  
“Riddle, why aren’t you doing the assignment?”  
“I refuse. If you insist, I’ll leave, and come back on Tuesday. ”  
“I think I have a better assignment you can do, be a demonstration for what the Cruciatus Curse is like.”  
“I don’t think I would be the best person to demonstrate that, but if that’s what I have to do to not cast the Imperious, I’ll do it.”  
“Crucio.” Hermione began absorbing the magic from the spell, making no movement from her defying stance.

“I need to speak with Blaise.”  
“After dinner.”

“Blaise, you know some things that very few people know. I am willing to tell you more, if you want to hear it, but I need you to take an unbreakable vow that you won’t tell anyone, in any way, any stories of our childhoods without our express permission.”  
“Okay, how do we do this?”

The four Slytherins were on their way to Astronomy.   
“We should take Blaise to see the Chamber this weekend.”  
“We should,” Hermione agreed.  
“The Chamber?”  
“The Chamber of Secrets. We’ll explain it when we’re there.”

Lavender Brown was told that she needed to pretend to be lost, ask Hermione for help alone, and then wait until Ron and Dean helped her back to the common room. She didn’t know why, but they told her the house would appreciate it, so she agreed.  
“Um, Hermione. I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m really lost. Could you help me find the Gryffindor common room?”  
“What are you doing out this late?”  
“I didn’t mean to, I was just looking for information about a project in the library. I realized how late it was, and didn’t want to get caught. But I just have no idea where to go. The staircases are confusing me.”  
“Okay, I’ll help. Or at least try to find a prefect that can get you back to your room. I’ll see you tomorrow, I have to help Lavender find her common room.”  
“Why is she asking you?” Theo asked.  
“I figured she was the most likely of the Slytherins to help me. Am I wrong to assume that?”  
“I’ll help you.” The pair went up one of the staircases and entered a hallway, where both Ron and Dean were waiting in alcoves to attack.  
“Crucio,” came from both at the same time. Lavender was shocked, but decided to run to the common room, scared.  
“You really need to know your enemy better than this. I mean, I appreciate the magic, but really it could have been so much easier,” Hermione said, while absorbing the magic from their curses.  
“How?”  
“I don’t have a magical core, so I absorb magic from people and objects. I’ve learned how to absorb the magic from the Cruciatus Curse among many others.”  
I’ll deal with them, but keep an eye on them.  
“What did you say?”  
“I told the basilisk not to kill either of you. Don’t make a habit out of trying to torture me. It won’t work, trust me on that,” Hermione gave before heading for the dungeons.

“We thought we should wait until you came back.”  
“You didn’t have to.”  
“You were there for quite a while.”  
“Oh, I didn’t realize how long I was gone,” was all Hermione said before going to her dorms.

16th September,1991

Blaise, Draco, Hermione, and Theo went to the Chamber of Secrets in the morning.  
They showed Blaise around. They searched through the library.  
“Look. It says the Chamber is capable of using the enemy of the heir’s blood to write messages.”  
“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.”  
“That would terrify them,” Draco smirked.

The term continued, Ron and Dean were scared from the message, and did nothing to provoke Hermione. The basilisk petrified two students that were bullying second and third years. Professor Sprout was given a note recommending she grow mandrakes that year. It was time for the student to go home for the Holidays. Draco, Hermione, and Theo were going to the Dark Lord’s manor in Wiltshire.

31st October, 1991

“Where’s Hermione?” Blaise asked the other first years in the common room.  
“I’ll go check on her,” Daphne offered.  
“What?” Blaise asked Draco and Theo, who were looking at each other.  
“The ten year anniversary,” Theo said with false cheer.  
“Ten year? … Oh. How is she normally on the 31st of October?”  
“She can never sleep the night before, nightmares. She’s not herself all day, just stares in the distance. If we try to comfort her, she gets very upset. It isn’t going to be a great day for any of us. Tomorrow she’ll pretend that it didn’t happen, and we won’t bring it up until the middle of January.”

“Hermione? It’s Daphne, I came to see if you were okay. We were worried about you.”  
“Leave me alone, Daphne.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’ll be in the Great Hall later.”  
“I’ll see you then.”

“She said she would be in the Great Hall later.”  
“Shouldn’t we make sure she means today? And for Breakfast?” Blaise asked.  
“We’ve never been in school on Halloween,” Draco responded.  
“I’ll try.”

“Theo, what are you doing? Don’t worry about me.”  
“You need to eat.”  
“Why?”  
“Because if you stop eating, then you will die and your Father will die. And I will not be able to live with you dying, neither would Draco. So you would ruin four lives, probably more than that too.”  
“That’s a low blow, Theo. What, is the 31st of October the day Hermione kills day now? Fine, I’ll go to the Great Hall, and I’ll eat. Right now.”

“How did you do that?” Daphne asked, amazed.  
“I know Hermione,” Theo answered, sadly.  
“She looks upset,” Blaise pointed out.  
“I made sure she would eat. Take care of herself as much as possible.”

“She looks so deep in thought.”  
“To you, any thought probably seems deep, Zabini,” Ron said, approaching the table.  
“Like you can talk, Weasley,” Blaise responded.  
“Go back to your table, Weasel,” Draco said.  
“Why don’t you go and enjoy the festivities?” Theo suggested.  
“Maybe I would enjoy the festivities if potential friends of mine were alive,” Ron said to Hermione.  
“Go away Weasley.”  
“And why should I? Can you not stand up for yourself? Have to get your Junior Death Eaters to handle you?”  
“What do you want, Weasley? You don’t want to provoke me, it wouldn’t end well for you. Today of all days, I don’t have much patience with you, so leave before I make you a Squib.”  
“Like you could take my magic.”  
“I wouldn’t test her, Weasley,” Theo said coldly.  
“Fine, you want to test me? Here,” Hermione said before she took twenty of his 86 levels.  
“Leave my friends and I alone, Weasley.”  
“I don’t think I can be in potions with them today. I’ll be somewhere,” Hermione said before leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione went to the Chamber of Secrets.  
What has made you so upset?  
A decade ago today, I killed someone. He was the only person capable of bringing my Father down, and he used me as a medium to use his magic to kill the boy.  
It was not your fault. It was not your magic.  
But everyone blames me for it.  
Do you blame yourself?  
Of course I do, I killed him. It is because of me that he died.  
You did not choose to kill the boy, you were forced. His death is because of your Father, not you.

Hermione went to the Great Hall in time for lunch.  
“Sorry I was acting weird rather weird earlier, I don’t really know how to feel about this day.”  
“We understand,” said Blaise.

“Do you blame his death on me?” Hermione asked Draco and Theo.  
“No! It’s not like you chose to kill him, it wasn’t your magic either.”  
“I don’t blame you for his death. It was because your Father forced you to. Try not to blame yourself for his intentions.”  
“Do you remember it, Hermione?” Draco asked.  
“Kind of. We went in their house, there was a bright green light. After that, there was this feeling in me of having so much magical reserve. And it was like the magic was telling me to kill the boy in front of me, there was nothing other than that. It felt like it was going on forever, just filling all of my magic with the desire and need to kill him. I couldn’t think of anything other than killing him, and when I did the magic was there, but the intent went away. I felt so powerful.”

21st December, 1991

“How was school?”  
“It’s going well, Father. I found the Chamber of Secrets. I’m doing Outstanding in all of my classes.”  
“I would expect nothing less.”

“Father.”  
“Hermione.”  
“I was wondering what your plans for me were.”  
“What kind of plans?”  
“After Hogwarts. What am I aspiring to become?”  
“My plan is to make you the Eurasian Empress of Magic. Nott will oversee the European sector, while Snape oversees the Asian sector. Each having sub sectors in each country. But you, in charge of it all. If you say something is law, it will be. If you want something to happen, it will be done.”  
“Draco and Theo, what will they be doing?”  
“Draco will be your husband. Theo will take over for his father. Lucius will work with contacts in America. Eventually, Nott will take over as Minister of the Americas.”  
“Thank you, father.”  
“Of course, Hermione. I thought we could begin training tomorrow.”  
“Sounds great.”

22nd December, 1991

Hermione and the Dark Lord dueled. Multiple times. Long, intense battles. Hermione won twice, the Dark Lord thrice.  
“What is Amycus teaching you?”  
“His favorite lesson was the one on the Unforgivables. It lasted a week, but we dueled occasionally. Only with the other house. They have no idea how to fight.”  
“I’m sure he enjoyed teaching the Unforgivables.”

“Hermione, are you okay?”  
“Just training with father. Five duels. It’s exhausting. I did ask him about his plans.”  
“Really? What are they?”  
“He doesn’t really have any for you. He said you would be my husband, but other than that, nothing. I’m going to be the Eurasian Empress of Magic, Theo will eventually be in charge of the European sector. Does it bother you? That he doesn’t seem to have plans for you?”  
“Not really. He probably has plans he just doesn’t want them out yet. You know how secretive he can be.”  
“Sure.”

24th December,1991

The Malfoys, Notts, Riddle, and other key Death Eaters were having Christmas Eve dinner. The Yule Ball was held three days ago, with many more Death Eaters in attendance.  
“It has been a successful year. And we will have another next year. Our goals are to create continental Ministries in both Europe and Asia. I will speak with each of you over your assignment for the New Year on the 2nd. Until then, let us celebrate our year’s work.”  
Everyone drank to this, glad to be celebrating.

“Draco Malfoy.”  
“Yes, my Lord?”  
“I trust that Hermione has spoken with you. About my plans. And my lack of plans for you.”  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
“But you are a vital piece of my plans. You’ve probably noticed that Hermione has this sense that she should help those unable to help themselves. I can see that getting in my way. Your task is to not give my daughter any reason to question your loyalty to her or her loyalty to you.”  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
“Good. Hermione has always been guarded, calculated, but with you and Theo, she would do anything. I trust you’ll keep it that way.”

“Alecto and Amycus.”  
“My Lord.”  
“My Lord.”  
“How is teaching going? History of Magic and Dark Arts.”  
“Very well, my Lord.”  
“The students are learning the Dark Arts wonderfully. The four Slytherins have expressed their willingness to join your ranks. Barnaby Lee, Ismelda Murk, Murula Snyde, and Liz Tuttle.”  
“Very good. This year, focus on the other houses, see who we could inspire with the power of the dark.”  
“Of course, my Lord.”  
“Hermione was telling me you were teaching the Unforgivables?”  
“Yes, my Lord. With an assignment of using the Imperious Curse on classmates.”  
“I had not heard about that.”  
“Hermione refused to participate, my Lord.”

“Nott, Malfoy, and Snape. How are your missions going?”  
“Malfoy and I have been coordinating to unite all of European Ministries.”  
“As well as Igor Karkaroff, the minister of Bulgaria.”  
“The only solution the laboratories have found is the elixir of life. We have reason to believe a horcrux would not work either, my Lord. As it requires a magical core’s connection to one’s soul.”  
“I see. Continue with your missions, I would like the unification of Europe to happen by the end of next year.”  
“Yes, my Lord.”

“Theodore Nott.”  
“My Lord.”  
“I trust that you know you will be taking the position of European Minister of Magic.”  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
“In the rest of the school year, I would like you to find the Philosopher’s Stone. I believe Dumbledore hid it in the school before his death. It will be heavily guarded. Please bring it to me when you come back for Easter Holiday.”  
“Yes, my Lord.”

“Hermione. Have you enjoyed the gathering?”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“How is your task going?”  
“Slowly, but it should be done by the end of the year. Is that quickly enough, Father?”  
“That will be fine.”  
“I heard that you did not participate in an assignment.”  
“I did not cast the Imperious Curse, no.”  
“Why not?”  
“There are so many curses better than the Unforgivables, Father. Don’t you agree?”  
“I do not think I can disagree.”

“Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan.”  
“My Lord!”  
“Do you have anything to report?”  
“My Lord, the Longbottoms were found to have left St. Mungo’s, they were discharged.”  
“How is that possible?”  
“I believe that Hermione gave Neville Longbottom enough of the Cruciatus-Countering Potion to remove them from their insanity,” Rodolphus responded.  
“I see. That does sound like something Hermione would do. Well, continue with the task force.”

“Bellatrix.”  
“Hermione. Why did you give the Longbottoms the potion?”  
“You mercilessly tortured them to the point of insanity. They were helpless to defend themselves.”  
“They defied the Dark Lord three times. Their son could be the one to kill the Dark Lord, and you gave him back his parents.”  
“Neville will not bring my father’s downfall.”  
“You can’t assume that. You stupid, careless girl!”  
“So the magical contract I established in the potion preventing any Longbottom, from harming, in any way, any past, present, or future member of the House of Slytherin, what? Doesn’t work because he could have been the chosen one? Do you think I’m so stupid to allow someone to destroy our entire side?”  
“Why not leave them?”  
“You putting his parents into an insane comatose made Neville upset, he might be of no threat now, but he could become one. If you get people that could gain power loyal to you, they tend to be powerful allies. I protected our side from the power he could become.”  
“You should have told the Dark Lord your plans.”  
“And you and he would have listened to me? Or would you have dismissed the idea, and prevented me from going through with it? It was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.”  
Bellatrix snarled at her before leaving the room.  
“What’s she so upset about?”  
“I had a plan that I fulfilled without anyone’s permission. I thought my father appreciated initiative, but I guess not,” Hermione joked.

4th January, 1992

“Have you found anything?” Dean asked Ron.  
“I think so. Here it says that hypothetically there is a secret chamber in Hogwarts created by Salazar Slytherin, that could be controlled by his heirs. It holds a basilisk with the purpose of cleansing the school of muggle-borns. She told the basilisk not to kill us. It must have been following me because I was a muggle-born.”  
“She’s trying to finish Slytherin’s goal. Purging the school of muggle-borns. Who can we tell about this?”  
“I think we should handle this ourselves.”  
“That worked out so well the last time,” Ron muttered.  
“We should find this Chamber of Secrets.”  
“Where is it?”  
“It’s been lost since Slytherin put it there. We know it exists. That’s about it.”

“I was given a task by your father, to find the Philosopher’s Stone. He says he thinks Dumbledore hid it here before he died.”  
“Where could it be?” Draco asked.  
“I was thinking the two of you could help me with that part.”  
“Just that part?” Hermione joked.  
“Okay, with all of it.”  
“It’s probably on a floor with few or no classes on it. Wait, would he have put it with the Gryffindor dorms?”  
“I think that’s too obvious, a student could have found it. Which floors don’t have classes this year?”  
“Third floor was suspiciously empty for the past few years. They say it's had structural damage.”  
“I think it’s there.”  
“We’ll check there later today. Want to find Blaise, and head to the Chamber?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

5th January, 1992

“What if there is structural damage?”  
“They could have cast charms to repair it, why didn’t they? It shouldn’t have lasted this long.”  
“You can’t cast repairing charms on a building as old and magical as Hogwarts, it wouldn’t end well. Taking from the magic or structure of the building, the whole thing would become a magical cloud from rubble. It’s very precise magic.”  
“You could destroy Hogwarts?”  
“Yes, I’m fairly sure I could. I don’t plan on destroying Hogwarts any time soon, so don’t worry.”

“Is that a Cerberus?”  
“It is,” said Draco, astounded.  
“Am I the only one terrified of it?” Theo asked.  
“Just conjure a self-playing instrument,” Hermione explained before conjuring a self-playing lyre.  
“There’s a trapdoor, we can keep going.”  
The trio fell into a patch of Devil’s Snare.  
“Devil’s snare! Relax, and you will sink through.”  
Draco found the key that could get them through the door. Theo controlled a winning game of wizard’s chess with help from Draco and Hermione. Hermione found the right potion to allow them to pass into the fire ahead, and duplicated it correctly. When Theo looked into the mirror in the back of the room, the stone was deposited in his pocket. He did not know what the stone could do, so he did not wish to use the stone, only find it.  
Theo sent the stone to the Dark Lord.

Hermione, Draco, Theo, and Blaise were in the Chamber of Secrets.  
“Hermione, why did you refuse to cast the Imperious?”  
“There are two reasons. One, I don’t like the idea behind any of the Unforgivables, they’re called that for a reason. Two, at least two of them don’t work against me, why should I use something that doesn’t work against me? It doesn’t seem fair. The only Unforgivable I’ll ever be responsible for happened over ten years ago.”  
“That seems too noble for me, I’d use any advantage I have.”  
“You sound like my father,” Hermione chuckled, amused.  
“What’s your father like?”  
“You should him for yourself, maybe over Easter holiday? Draco and Theo will come over, so should you.”  
“I think I will.”  
“Great.”

“Why do you look relieved?” Draco asked Hermione when the two were apart from the others.   
“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked, feigning innocence.  
“When Blaise agreed to meet your father, why do you want Blaise to meet your father?”  
“You can’t tell Blase, or Theo. And please don’t judge me.”  
“What is it?”  
“Father wanted me to get the Zabinis to his side of the war. I’m supposed to have Elora Zabini use her power to help my Father. I’m not using Blaise, I just need him to trust us, and convince his mother to join my Father.”  
“I don’t judge you, Hermione.”  
“Thank you,” Hermione said, hugging her friend.

11th April, 1992

“Blaise, are you ready to meet the Dark Lord?”  
“I think so.”

“He’s such a Slytherin,” was Blaise’s first response.  
“Well, he is the heir to the house.”  
“What did he think of me?”  
“He sees your potential. And the power your family would bring him.”  
“My mother?”  
“Elora Zabini has international influence that he is seeking in the expansion of his empire.”  
“The Dark Lord wants my mother’s influence?” Blaise asked, amused.  
“She does have vast influence,” Hermione stated.  
“What does your mother think of the Dark Lord?” asked Draco.  
“She can appreciate his ability to seize power.”  
“What would she want in exchange for complete loyalty to the Dark Lord? Access to her influence?” Hermione asked.  
“What are you offering?”  
“Protection for both of you? Opportunities in my father’s empire? Wealth? Power?”  
“He needs her. What for?”  
“Her help would make things easier, I’m sure. I don’t think he needs her. I only ask that you see what it would take to secure her loyalties.”  
“Anything for you, Hermione,” Blaise smirked.

18th April, 1992

“How are the Zabinis?”  
“I think you will have their loyalties, Father.”  
“Good. I would not appreciate your failure, Hermione.”  
“I understand, Father.”

“Can’t fail, I can’t fail,” Hermione sobbed to herself.

19th April,1992

“Hermione,” Theo asked, knocking on the door.  
“Yes, Theo.”  
“Your Father wishes to speak to you before dinner.”  
“Where is he?”  
“His study.”  
Hermione head to her father’s study.  
“Father.”  
“Hermione, Snape believes that the only way to keep you immortal is with the Elixir of Life, as you are not able to create a horcrux. After you reach the age where witches naturally die, you will become dependent on the potion. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“Good. I think you will start the potion this summer.”

“He wants to live forever.”  
“What? I missed something,” Theo said, confused.  
“My Father, he wants me to take the Elixir of Life. Starting this summer. If I’m taking it, neither of us can die.”  
“Not that surprising, is it?”  
“I don’t want to live forever,” Hermione exclaimed.  
The Dark Lord overheard this. It would be easy enough to charm the elixir to move to her mouth every day, in fact he would have that charm made within the month, but damage could still come to her. It’s why he taught her the Dark Arts so young, and how to duel. She was the second best duelist in the world, he had no doubt of that. But, if she eventually killed herself, he couldn’t let that happen. He would cast a curse on her, making her unable to bring physical harm to herself.

30th April, 1992

“If we can’t torture her, how are we going to get pay-back?”  
“I think we should just leave it, Ron. Just be glad she didn’t get us expelled.”  
“But, she’s a murdering Death Eater.”

5th May, 1992

“I have an idea, Dean.”  
“An idea for what?”  
“How we can get back at Riddle,” Ron stated, with an attempt at a smirk.  
“What is it this time?”  
“We get the other pureblood gits that go to this school.”  
“Hurt her friends?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I’m not stupid enough to get further on that girl’s bad side.”  
“Fine! I’ll get Seamus and Fay.”

“Hey Seamus, Fay. What do you think about making Riddle pay for what she did to Harry, and all muggle-borns?”  
“What are you thinkin ‘bout doin’?” Seamus asked?  
“Torturing her friends.”  
“Torture? We’re first years, do you think we’re capable ‘a doin’ tha’?”  
“Of course we’re capable of the Cruciatus, we did the Imperius in class. I say we take revenge on the pureblood supremacists. The Death Eaters, it’s what an auror would have done,” Fay agreed.  
“Count me out,” Seamus said before leaving the common room.  
“So when are we doing this? And on who?”  
“I was thinking when everyone is heading to the train. The closer to Riddle the better.”  
“Won’t the corridors be full?”  
“You’re right. Do you have any ideas?”  
“During the House Cup feast. They always leave as soon as possible after the feasts, so we don’t go. We’ll meet them a few corridors from the Great Hall.”  
“Won’t they have Riddle with them? How can we separate them?”  
“How did you do it last time?”  
“Had someone ask her for help.”  
“Who?”  
“Lavender Brown.”  
“We get Pavarti to do it this time.”  
“Okay.”

29th May, 1992

“Another boring feast.”  
“Tomorrow we go to Hermione’s house.”  
“Won’t that be fun?” Hermione asked sarcastically.  
“Can we go to the Chamber once we are allowed to leave?” Blaise asked.  
“Like we do every time there’s a feast or party?”  
“Yes, I’ll go ahead with Hermione, and Blaise and Theo can come five minutes later or so.”  
“Sounds good.”

“Ready to go, Draco?”  
“Sure.”  
“Blaise, Theo, Draco and I are heading to the Chamber.”

“Looks like we don't need Pavarti.”  
“Are you sure the others will come out later?”  
“Ten minutes, tops.”

Theo and Blaise came through the corridor. When Ron and Fay were about to cast spells at the pair in front of them, in their peripheral vision was a basilisk. Both were petrified.

“Last time in the Chamber as first years,” Hermione said.  
“Unless Blaise doesn’t pass all of his exams,” Theo jokes.  
“Hey! I resent that.”  
“Theo.”  
“I was only joking, probably,” Theo smirked.  
“There are plenty of people that have to worry about passing their exams, but none of them are in this chamber,” Draco rationalized. 

30th May, 1992

“So, I guess I’ll see you in September.”  
“You and your Mother should meet my Father.”  
“Really?”  
“Unless you don’t trust us?”  
“No, I trust you. It’s just, staying in a house with the Dark Lord, but then again, you’re Father wants my family’s loyalty. I would expect nothing less than wanting to meet my Mother too. When?”  
“Owl me when you and your Mother are available, I’ll figure a week or two you can visit from then. With your mother staying for dinner the first and last night. Think that will work?”  
“I’ll owl you.”

“Seems like the train’s slowing down.”  
“I’ll see you this summer.”  
“Do you know who’s meeting us?” Theo asked Hermione and Draco.  
“My Mother,” Draco answered.

6th June, 1992

Hermione,  
My Mother is intrigued to meet your Father. And is available to do so anytime the week of 13th June to 16th June. And is available to return after 20th June. Please tell me if any of these dates is amenable to your families.   
Blaise Zabini  
P.S. How is your summer so far?

“He’s so polite, it’s charming.”

“Father, the Zabinis are interested in coming here on the 13th of June, Elora Zabini would have dinner before leaving Blaise her until the 20th.”  
“Perfect.”

Blaise,  
The 13th of June works perfectly. At that time, we will be at Malfoy Manor, so you should meet us there. I await your arrival. My Father is intrigued by your Mother, and will appreciate the opportunities to see your Mother’s opinions of his empire. While I am glad to be able to meet your Mother as well, I will be glad to see my friend again. My summer has been full of reading and practicing.   
Hermione

13th June, 1992

“It’ll be okay, Hermione,” Draco reassured Hermione.  
“And if I fail? I don’t know her, what do you think she’ll do?”  
“She cares about Blaise, she wants power. She’d have to be a fool to make an enemy of your Father.” Instead of answering, Hermione nodded.

“Blaise, Mrs. Zabini.”  
“You must be Hermione. Please, call me Elora.”  
The three walked into the dining room of Malfoy Manor, before sitting down in the remaining seats.

“Children, go outside. I’ll find you when it’s time for dessert,” Narcissa dismissed the children.  
“Elora, would you be amenable to speak in my study?”  
“I would.” The Dark Lord led Elora Zabini to his study.  
“So, what are your opinions regarding my regime?”  
“My opinions? I see a threat coming in this conversation, so what is it that you wanted to speak to me about, exactly?”  
“So blunt.”  
“Yes. I, unlike my son, am no Slytherin, so what do you want from me and what are you willing to give me in return?”  
“I want your complete loyalty, you are too powerful to be neutral in this. When you eventually pick a side, I want it to be mine.”  
“I see. To have my loyalty and influence at your disposal, you will need to provide protection to both Blaise and I, complete protection. And, I would like a seat that comes with power.”  
“How much power?”  
“I heard you were breaking up Eurasia, the Mediterranean. I wish to be Minister of the Mediterranean.”  
“I think we have a deal. Protection over Elora and Blaise Zabini and you will be the Minister of the Mediterranean in exchange for your loyalty and influence used as I see fit.”  
“Do you wish for an Unbreakable Vow?” she asked him.  
“If you go back on your end of the deal, I will back down on mine,” the Dark Lord explained.  
“I see.”

20th June, 1992

“Bye, Blaise. We’ll see you in September.”

“Blaise, I don’t want you close to them.”  
“Why not?”  
“That family, they’re going to protect you, but I don’t want you getting very close to them.”  
“I already am close to them.”  
“I know, but as much as they seem to value you, they would turn on you in an instant.”  
“Draco and Theo wouldn’t turn on me,” Blaise protested.  
“They would, I think you know that too. The only people they are completely loyal to are that girl and her father.”  
“But I’ve been their friend for years, is that supposed to go away?”  
“No, but don’t get any closer. Try to avoid them as much as you can without them noticing.”  
“Yes, Mother.”


End file.
